Klaroline Short Stories
by Madam Claire
Summary: Klaroline short stories that I came up with and some from requests Request Away Please
1. Chapter 1: Klaus' Confession

***Setting: At Caroline's graduate after the actual graduation episode 4x23 basically but it's going to go differently***

 _"How did you get here so fast?"_ Caroline asked Klaus.

 _"I was already on my way."_ Klaus said.

 _"I got your graduation invitation..."_ He said.

 _"Yeah about that..."_ She trailed off looking away from him for a second. _"What can I say? I mean you did save my life more times than I care to admit."_ She said looking down at her feet for a few seconds again.

Hating remembering the pain that she went through right before he saved her each time.

 _"So for your graduation gift I assumed you were expecting cash."_ He said playfully.

 _"That or a mini fridge."_ Caroline joked back to him. They laughed together.

 _"Well at first I was gonna give you a first class ticket to come with me to New Orleans but I knew what your answer would have been..."_ Klaus looking away from her at his feet for a second with a sad look on his face that he tried to hide. Klaus looked back up again.

 _"So I thought I'd give you something different...Tyler is now free to come back home to Mystic Falls but on one condition."_ Klaus said with a pleading look on his face which he never has before to anyone.

 _"Okay...what's your condition? & no I'm not gonna go out on another date with you again...No offense."_ Caroline said to him honestly.

 _"None taken I can't believe I'm saying this but I understand...you're with Tyler you wouldn't want to hurt him. That's why I admire & fancy you, you don't want to hurt the people you love."_ He said.

 _"Yeah...so come on tell me what's this "one condition" you're talking about?"_ She asked nervously wondering what the hell was on his mind.

 _"You have to listen to my confession without interrupting me or complaining about it...please. You have to know how I feel before I let Tyler back into town. I know this is not the normal way I act but I can't help myself when I'm around you."_ Klaus said  & now he was the one who was nervous.

 _"Okay fine...I don't know why you want to tell me now because in the end I'm still gonna be with Tyler no matter what but what the hell lets hear what you have to say. I won't interrupt I promise."_ Caroline said a little irritated  & Klaus rolled his eyes with a sad look on his face.

No matter what there was no going back. Klaus felt in his heart (for the first time in a thousand years) he had to let one girl in his life he had feelings for know how he truly felt. Caroline can thank Elijah for that one.

 ***Short flashback***

 ***Klaus & Elijah in their mansion in their living room...Klaus is sitting in a chair by the fireplace holding a glass of bourbon in his hand...smiling into the glass as if thinking about something or someone that was making him extremely happy***

Elijah stood in the doorway admiring his little brother before he said anything to him. He really loved seeing his brother so happy for a change.

 _"What has gotten my little brother smiling like a lovesick puppy?"_ Elijah teases Klaus.

 _"I have no idea what your talking about Elijah I'm simply enjoying my glass of bourbon & the warmth of the fireplace."_ Klaus said.

 _"Uh huh Niklaus I've been by your side for over a thousand years...I think I know when you're in love with someone or not...so who is she this girl you can't stop thinking about & don't you dare say it's none of my business because I'm your big brother I should at least know the name of the girl who has my brothers heart."_ Elijah said. Klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah refusing to tell him. Elijah waited for a few minutes for his little brother to finally tell him the name of the girl he loves.

 _"Okay fine I'll tell you just to make you stop looking at me like that. Her name is Caroline not that that's any of your business."_ Klaus said finally giving into his big brother.

 _"Caroline sounds like a beautiful name...wait a minute isn't she with the Lockwood boy you can't stand?"_ Elijah asked.

 _"Yes why?"_ Klaus replied.

 _"Nothing I think you should go for it. You deserve to be in love & happy & if that's what Caroline does for you by all means. Plus, to be completely honest with you, I think it would be fun seeing you get your revenge on Tyler for turning everyone against you."_ Elijah said shocking the hell out of Klaus.

 _"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but if I'm going to go through with this I want to be sure of my feelings because I want her to know how I really feel & I want it to be that reason & that reason only that I attempt to convince her that I'm the best thing for her."_ Klaus said.

 _"Well I'm sure that my little brother is finally in love with someone for the first time ever. So I say go for it go get the girl you love."_ Elijah said putting his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

 _"That's it! Its settled then I'm going for it."_ Klaus said  & with that he was out the door on his way to the girl he loves.

 ***Flashback over***

 _"Caroline from the moment we met there was something between us. Come on even you can't deny that there's something there. This instant connection between us. Ever since then you've changed something inside me. Something I can't explain. All I can think about now & feel now is a want to protect you...to keep you safe. If anything happens to you I don't know what I would do..."_ Klaus tried to continue but Caroline interrupted him breaking her promise.

 _"Klaus don't! I'm with Tyler & nothing is going to change that. So please don't because I don't wanna hear anymore. Look thank you for giving me my boyfriend back as my graduation gift it was sweet of you."_ Caroline said trying to leave.

 _"Caroline please!" He said grabbing her arm. "No Klaus! I can't do this! I'm not going to listen to you anymore."_ She said walking away.

 _"Caroline please don't go!...Caroline I love you!..."_ He shouted to her even though he didn't have because she's a vampire. She stands with her back to him frozen in place. He vamp speeds up right behind her.

 _"I know you heard what I just said...I said I love you...In all my life...In a thousand years I have never once said that to a woman even if I was in love with her."_ He says to her  & starts crying for the first time in a long time.

 _"Caroline please believe me when I said I do love you."_ He said with tears building up in his eyes...Caroline finally turns around to face him.

 _"Why now? You know I love Tyler...so please tell me why now?"_ She asked.

 _"I needed you to know all your options & honestly I couldn't keep it in any longer. You deserved to know...(awkward silence fell between them a little while) Well anyway look whatever you choose just know that I will always be waiting for you to show up at my door & let me show you what the world has to offer."_ Klaus said walking away from Caroline. Walking away from the best thing that has ever happened to him.

 _"Klaus wait!"_ Caroline called out to Klaus before he could have a chance to vamp speed away from her.

 _"I'll be there...when the time comes...I'll be there at your door willing for you to show me what the world has to offer me but you have to let me do this at my own pace."_ Caroline told him.

 _"That's all I'm asking for...thank you."_ He said.

 _"We're friends for now...okay?"_ Caroline said with a smile.

 _"Okay I'll take that."_ He said.

They looked at each other for a little while. Then gave each other a hug goodbye.

 _"Goodbye my love I'll see you soon. I love you please always remember that."_ He said in her hear then vamp sped away before Caroline had a chance to say anything.

 _"I'll see you soon then Klaus...my love."_ Caroline finally admits to herself out loud  & then stand there for a little while then walks home.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm here to give you a chance

**Third Person POV**

It's been months since Klaus left for New Orleans. Tyler & Caroline broke up because they both felt like they were in different places in their lives. Tyler had already moved on with a new girlfriend & Caroline didn't even care. All she really wanted was for him to be happy. I mean this is after she spent about a month of using a picture of his face as her own personal dart board. Also burning everything he had ever given her. It was the summer time & she had plenty of time before she went off to Whittemore University. She was sitting in her room just thinking of all the freedom she had. She thought maybe she would go on a vacation somewhere but...where?

 ***A few hours later***

 _'I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this...but what the hell everyone's gonna have something to say about it anyway. It's my freaking life & it's about damn time I start living it for myself & not for my friends. What's wrong with taking chances?'_ Caroline thought to herself.

 **Caroline's POV**

 ***A few hours later***

I was at the front step ringing the door bell. _"There's no going back now even if I'm questioning my sanity at the moment."_ I mumbled to myself.

 _"Ms. Forbes so good to see you...but what may I ask are you doing here?"_ Elijah said with a smile on his face.

 _"I know this might sound crazy but I'm here to see Klaus. I miss him...I- I think I- I don't know...I- I don't know why I'm even here. Maybe this was stupid I mean he hurt me & all my friends. Then again lately I haven't been able to stop thinking about him..."_ I was babbling to Elijah way to fast.

He cut me off by saying, _"Caroline its okay. I know why you're here."_

 _"You do?"_ I asked confused.

 _"Yeah...as a matter of fact I completely understand why you're here. You came to sort out your feelings for my brother."_ He said with a smile.

 _"How did you know that?"_ I asked him.

 _"Well I am a thousand year old vampire original. I've done my fair share of just...what is it everyone is saying these days 'going with the flow or...don't think just feel.'"_ He said with a small laugh  & big smile on his face.

 _"I promise Elijah I won't hurt your little brother...well at least I'll try not to if something were to ever happen like that."_ I reassured him.

 _"I hope so Ms. Forbes because my brother has been through enough when it comes to you."_ He told me protectively. I looked at him in shock  & bit offended.

 _"Um I'm sorry I shouldn't have been like that to you. I apologize I'm just..."_ He said as I cut him off.

 _"Elijah I understand, you're just protecting your little brother..."_ I told him.

 _"I'm sorry for what me & my friends did to him."_ I said apologetically.

 _"I guess we should let bygones be bygones I suppose. Do we have a deal?"_ He said.

 _"Yeah we have a deal. Now are you going to let me in or not?"_ I said.

 _"Ha ha ha yes come on in. Don't worry you have enough time to get unpacked in one of the guest bedrooms before Klaus comes home."_ He told me.

 ***Caroline goes in her guest bedroom to unpack while Elijah waits for Klaus to return home then a few minutes later Klaus comes home. Caroline slowly comes downstairs not even noticing that Klaus was in the room because she so lost in thought thinking about what she's gonna say to Klaus when he gets home & sees her.***

 _"Caroline? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you that is."_ Klaus asked from the doorway with a shocked look on his face.

 _"Oh god Klaus you scared me! How did I miss the sound your footsteps coming in here?"_ I said.

 _"Well you did look like you were deep in thought about something."_ Klaus said while smiling my favorite dimple smile.

 _"Can we go for a walk? I think we need to talk."_ I told him as I came down the last step.

 _"Anything for you love."_ He said smiling at me. We went outside  & started walking around. I tried to speak first but I couldn't come up with where to start that's when he spoke first.

 _"So love, how are you doing? How's your mother doing? What brings you here?"_ He asked me with a smile.

 _"Uh I'm good...my mom's doing good. I came here because people at school said New Orleans was an amazing place to go to get away from things in Mystic Falls."_ I said trying cover up the fact that I lied a little. He could tell that there was something more to why I just showed up at his doorstep after not seeing him for the last few months. _"Caroline why are you really here? And I want the truth...please sweetheart."_ He said.

I took a deep breath. _"Fine...I don't know...I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you the truth..."_ I said taking another deep breath before I spoke again. _"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. It's driving me crazy. I'm not sure what to do about it so I came here without thinking. I just knew that there was something inside of me telling me that I had to come see you. I can't explain it."_ I told him so fast I'm surprised the words were coming out right.

He stood in front of me shocked for a moment then came back to reality & smiled at me.

 _"Hmmm I see...I told you small town boy small town life wouldn't be enough for you."_ He said very proud of himself with that stupid cocky smile with his dimples showing which I hated.

 _"Klaus I'm here to to give you a chance for the summer so please don't ruin it with your cockiness it's not attractive."_ I told him kind of annoyed.

 _"Oh now what fun would that be...I'm sorry I'll try to control myself."_ He said trying not to laugh but smiling my favorite smile with his dimples showing.

 _"Good you better not screw this up...now could we please stop talking & would you kiss me already."_ I teased him. Then he gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever had in my life...which may or may not have resulted in us having hot hybrid sex.


	3. Chapter 3: Klaus & Hope

***This takes place at night***

Everyone is asleep except for Klaus who is in his art studio sketching in his book. He's lost in his own thoughts sketching away a beautiful landscape of a sunset in one of his favorite places in the world Paris a place he vows to take his last love Caroline when she is ready. All of the sudden he hears his daughter yelling for him.

 _"Daddyyyyy! I need you!"_ Hope cries from down the hall. Klaus vamp speeds to her.

 _"What is it my littlest wolf? Did you have a dream? Did loose your little knight?"_ He asked worried looking on the floor for his daughter's favorite toy that she could not sleep without.

 _"Bad dream and lost knight...don't know where he went."_ Hope said with a sad look on her face.

 _"Let me look for him."_ He said still looking on the floor for it... _"I think I found him. I don't know how but he found his way all the way under your bed."_ He told her giving the toy back to her  & picking her up.

 _"Now my littlest wolf...do you wanna tell daddy what this bad dream was about it might make you feel better?"_ He asked her holding her against his chest. Hope looked away from Klaus for a moment.

 _"It was about you & mommy getting hurt by another wolf pack that wasn't ours. I don't know. You couldn't get up & I tried to protect you but for some reason I couldn't. That scared me then I woke up calling for you. I was so scared daddy. I don't want anyone to ever hurt you & mommy."_ She told Klaus.

 _"Oh sweetheart nothing will ever happen to us I promise."_ He reassured her while rubbing her.

 _"How about this...I'll do 2 things I'll talk to mommy & the pack & make sure we have extra protection for a little while until you feel better."_ He told her.

 _"What's the second part daddy?"_ She asked. Klaus thought to himself he could never used to or get tired of hearing his little girl calling him daddy.

 _"Your very smart you don't miss anything huh. Maybe you could put your knight on my desk in my art room & that tells me you need me. We can go into the woods in our wolf form & have some daddy/daughter time together."_ He told her standing up with her still in his arms about to put her back into her bed.

 _"I like that idea daddy...thank you for making me feel better. I love you always and forever."_ She said Klaus while put her back into bed.

 _"I love you too my littlest wolf always and forever."_ He bending down to kiss her forehead before leaving her. He didn't waste any time he went straight to looking for one of the pack members. He found Aiden and Jackson talking in the living room.

 _"Can't sleep boys."_ Klaus said coming into the room.

 _"Not really just telling Aiden more pack stories. What's up? What are you doing up so late?"_ Jackson asked.

 _"I was painting in my studio when I heard Hope calling for me. She had a bad dream."_ Klaus told the boys.

 _"Is she okay? Is there anything I can do help her?"_ He said standing up ready to do whatever it takes to keep Hope safe.

 _"So glad you asked actually there is something you can do for her. I need you to make sure the pack is on protection detail duty for a little while just until Hope feels better. Another thing please don't tell Hayley about any of this for now at least. You know how she gets when has bad dreams."_ Klaus both of the boys.

 _"Anything for Hope I'll get right on that & tell the pack. She'll be okay. Nothing will happen to any of us. I promise you that."_ Jackson promised Klaus.

 _"Thank you & let's hope not."_ Klaus said.


End file.
